Weird Question
by NigHtEyeZ
Summary: A one shot fic. Dedicated to all IY+Kagome fans!! (Kikyo fans is a no no) Kagome asked IY a weird question. Erm... that's about it. Read to find out more. Warning: Really, really, waffy!!


Disclaimer: (I suspect everyone skips this) I'm gonna say this once and only ONCE!!!  
  
I OWN INUYASHA... Hang on, that doesn't seem right... Oh yeah, I forgot to plus a 'do not'.  
  
^_~ well you get the idea.  
  
Dedicated to: Keziah, DemonBlade, ArtemisMoon, akiko, Mysticnight, Reigufu, zel_no_miko, Dark Fire Angel, Garnet, Slice, mystical-blue27, totally-wicked (Gomen, I still haven't read your story yet!), Rose fire...(Takes a deep breath)  
  
Man, that's not all yet! To cut it short, this is dedicated to ALL my reviewers in Kagome's boyfriend AND!!!! And all of you Inuyasha + Kagome fans out there!! They rule!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ah-hem* Enjoy~  
  
  
  
Weird Question  
  
Somewhere in the feudal age, a human girl sat beside a dog demon. She rested her head on the dog demon's broad shoulder while the dog demon in return wrapped his arm around the human girl protectively.  
  
No sound could be heard, save the soft breathing sound of their partners. Their eyes were closed but they were not sleeping, they were savoring their own sweet time alone together.  
  
As if she remembered something, the human girl blinked her eyes open.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She unwillingly moved away from the source of warm body heat in order to look at her partner.  
  
"Hmm?" Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, frowning when he realized her soft body had moved away. "What is it, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome lowered her head and twirled her fingers nervously. She wasn't sure if this was a good question, it somehow popped into her mind and she knows that she will not be satisfied until she gets her answer.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you love me more than I love you?"  
  
The dog demon raised an eyebrow indicating her question was certainly a weird one. Funny, he never thought about it before. He was certain that he loves Kagome and she loves him back, but whose love is greater?  
  
"Feh, of course I love you more than you ever love me!!" Inuyasha answered confidently.  
  
"What?!!" It was Kagome's turn to frown. "No way, MY love for you is greater than yours for me!" She argued.  
  
"Huh?? Are you saying that I'm lying??" Inuyasha raised his voice.  
  
"Why not? Don't tell me that you never lied!" Kagome raised her fist.  
  
"Why you..." Fire blazed in his eyes.  
  
(Continues for half an hour)  
  
They were standing and glaring at each other. Kagome tighten her fists to control her raging temper, she kept telling herself not to 'sit' him. Inuyasha gave her a smooth smirk. Looks like he had won the battle.  
  
"So there! I love you more than you love me! My love for you is greater AND I never lied!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Inuyasha wondered why are they arguing for in the first place.  
  
"Not so fast..." Kagome took his hand and lead him to another place.  
  
  
  
(Another place?)  
  
"Kagome, why are we here?" They stood in an open field with no trees around. Only grass, and grass, and grass and...oh, there's a lake further away.  
  
"I challenge you in a race, Inuyasha. See that lake over there?" Kagome pointed a slender finger at the shimmering blue lake that was about 80 meters away from where they stood. "Whoever reaches there first will prove whose love is greater."  
  
"Feh, we don't even need to move an inch. Because I've already know whose gonna win!" Had his woman forgotten that he is a hanyou? To him, this mere distance could be done easily.  
  
"Hah, you're scared of losing to me aren't you?" Kagome teased.  
  
"Nani??" He shot her a glare for breaking his pride. "Fine! I'm doing this just to prove to you that I love you more!"  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly. "Great! Here are the rules. One, I get to start first. Two, you have to stand there and count till a hundred before you can start!!" With that, she sprinted towards the lake with an evil grin.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped open in surprise. "O...oi!!! Kago..." Damn it, he better start counting now!  
  
Kagome kept a steady pace so that she did not get tired easily. She made a note to congratulate herself later for such a marvelous plan. 'That will teach that stupid dog demon not to mess with me!!'  
  
The thought of Inuyasha looking defeated and sad formed inside her head. It made her heart sour and then she slower her pace. Had she gone too far? She was almost reaching the lake and doubt that Inuyasha could win her.  
  
For all she know, he might still be standing at the same spot asking himself what comes next after 14!!! Or...he might be angry at her childish behavior and headed back to Kaeda's village.  
  
Just when she decided to stop, a red blur appeared running beside her. It was Inuyasha!  
  
"Feh!" That was all she heard. He picked up speed and overrun her easily. Inuyasha grin, it was a close match, but very clearly he was going to win. Just a few more steps...  
  
"OSUWARI!!!"  
  
*Whamp* ( I...ite...)  
  
Kagome rushed past the flatten hanyou and reached the edge of the lake first. She bent over trying to catch her breath. When her racing heart was finally beating at its normal speed she turned to face Inuyasha.  
  
"I've won!! That means I love you more than you love me!! You...eh?" Something was not right here, why is Inuyasha slowly walking towards her and smiling so...evilly?  
  
"KKYYAAAA!!!" Inuyasha pounced at her, both of them landing into the cool and clear pond.  
  
After a few seconds...  
  
Two heads popped out of the water surface. Kagome gasping for breathe with Inuyasha holding onto her waist.  
  
"Stupid demon! You're lucky the lake is deep, we could have get killed!" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself. Inuyasha looked down at her and blushed.  
  
Kagome followed his view and looked down. A small gasp escapes her. Her white blouse was now wet and showing a huge amount of her naked skin underneath. She lifted her head to see Inuyasha staring at her with his golden eyes wide open.  
  
In a normal reaction, Kagome pressed her chest against his to hide it from his gaze. Little did she know that this small action made his blood boil. He could not feel the icy cold water around him. It took him a lot of self-resistant to look at Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Baka! You've cheated." Inuyasha muttered. He almost won! But she had to 'sit' him when he was that close! "Feh, it was a stupid game anyway."  
  
"Stupid game? But you really did want to win this game, didn't you?" Kagome smiled. She suddenly realized something. Inuyasha had SERIOUSLY wanted to win her. He wanted to prove to her that he loves her more. It wasn't a stupid game to him. He was lying.  
  
Actually Inuyasha had cheated too. He was stuck at number 14 before he finally gave up and ran after her. But there's no way in seven hell that he's gonna confess that to her.  
  
"What if I did? Does this mean I've won?" 'Kagome looked so adorable and kissable like this.' He thought as he slowly lowered his head.  
  
"In a way, yeah. We both won." She whispered and lifted her head. "We both have the same amount of love for each other."  
  
"I like that." His soft lips kissed hers tenderly.  
  
Soon, no sound could be heard. Save the soft kissing sound the sweet pair made.  
  
The End  
  
AN: I just love Inuyasha + Kagome fluff, don't you? This is my second fic. To all the reviewers who had read my first fic, 'Kagome's boyfriend', I'm such a liar!!!  
  
I said that was my last fic and I want to have time to read all those other wonderful IY fic that other author wrote.  
  
But all those great fic made my hands itch, and so I wrote another darn IY fic! (Lowers head and make herself look guilty) Waa..!! I promise to keep my promise and not write another fic again!!  
  
Btw, one author inspire me to write this fic. And I really like to thank him/her. But I'm not gonna tell who is it!! If he/she gives me a review, I'll send him/her an e-mail to thank him/her personally!!  
  
If the fluff isn't enuff in this fic, maybe you could read my other fic. 'Kagome's boyfriend'. It has lotsa IY/Kagome fluff. But I warn you, it's 8 chapters long!  
  
Lastly, (before I say bye-bye) can anyone tell me what must I do to own Inuyasha? Hahaha!! Kidding.  
  
Bye-bye! 


End file.
